Falling! Pretty fly! Feelings!
by Nobodysbitch
Summary: It's the end of the year feast and Harry and Draco get drunk, start to sing and dance and start giggling like school girls that have had WAY to much sugar. R/R please!


I know i'm in the middle of a story but I just had to write this. You'll like it I know you will.  
It's funny....Or at least I think it is. ::Sweat drop:: Ok maybe not as funny as it could be but still funny none the less.  
  
  
  
  
It was the graduation party that was held after the end of the year feast for all the seventh years. Some one spiked the punch and Harry had eleven cups resulting in him getting soo drunk.  
Out of nowhere music started to play.  
So he jumped up on to the Gryffindor table and started to sing, "Have you ever" by The Offspring. (AN: advertising for one of my favorite bands. ^_~)  
  
  
"Falling! I'm Falling! Falling I'm Falling!  
Have you ever walked through a room  
But it was more like the room passed around you  
Like there was a leash around you neck that pulled you through  
  
Have you ever been at some place  
Recognizing everybody face  
Until you realized that there was no one there you know  
Well I know  
  
Some days, my soul's confined and out of mind  
Sleep forever  
Some days, I'm so outshined and out of time  
Have you ever  
  
Falling! I'm Falling! Falling! I'm Falling.  
  
Have you ever buried your face in your hands  
Cause no one around you understands  
Or has the slightest idea what it is that makes you be  
Have you ever felt like there was more  
Like some one else was keeping score  
And what could make you whole was simply out of reach  
Well I know  
  
Someday I'll try again and not pretend  
This time forever  
Someday I'll get it straight but not today  
Have you ever  
  
Falling! I'm Falling! Falling! I'm Falling!  
  
Some days, my soul's confined and out of mind  
Sleep forever  
Some days, my darkest friend is me again  
Have you ever  
Someday I'll try again and not pretend  
This time forever  
Someday I'll get it straight but not today  
Have you ever  
  
When the truth walks away everybody stay's  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay  
  
So if you walk away who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to think the world is a better place  
  
When the truth walks away everybody stay's  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay  
  
So if you walk away  
Who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to make the world be a better place  
  
When the truth walks away  
Everybody stays  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay  
  
So if you walk away  
Who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to think the world is a better place  
I'd like to leave the world as a better place  
I'd like to think the world….."  
  
  
Every one else was a little drunk so no one noticed that no one was supposed to be singing on the dinner tables.  
They just clapped and cheered.  
Draco had just as much as Harry did.  
Even when he's drunk Draco can't stand Harry being better then him at something so Draco jumped onto the Slytherin table and music started to play out of nowhere.  
"Where the hell is that fucking music coming from?" both Harry and Draco thought but ignored it. He was going to sing, "Pretty fly (For a white guy)" by The Offspring. (AN: again I'm advertising.)  
  
  
"Onta-Gleven-Glowten-Glowton.  
  
Give it to me baby! (AN: Draco is singing the part for the girls with girl voice's and all. Picture that will you…..::Shudder::)  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!   
A huh a huh!  
  
And all the girly's say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!  
  
You know it kind of hard just to get along to day  
Our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue and he may not have style but every thing he like's well he make's a big denial!  
  
So don't debate  
A player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field  
And keep it real  
  
For you no way! For you no way!  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Riki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's  
Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing  
  
Give it to me baby!  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!   
A huh a huh!  
  
And all the girly's say I'm pretty fly: (AN: girl voice.) For a whit guy!  
  
He need's some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
They didn't have ice cube  
So he brought Vanilla Ice  
  
Now cruising in his pinto  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
Their gonna kick his lily ASS!  
  
So don't debate  
A player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field  
And keep it real  
  
For you no way! For you no way!  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Riki Lake.  
The world loves wannabe's  
Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing  
  
Give it to me baby!  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!  
A huh a huh!  
Give it to me baby!   
A huh a huh!  
  
So don't debate  
A player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field  
And keep it real  
  
For you no way! For you no way!  
  
At least you'll know you can always go on Riki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's  
The world loves wannabe's  
So let's get some more wannabe's  
And Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing!"  
  
  
When he was done the Hall of drunken seventh years and drunken teachers (The ones that were supposed to be watching them anyways.) burst into applause.  
Draco bowed and turned to look at Harry who looked Homicidal.  
He also looked like he could puke but that's not the point!  
Ahem the point is that Harry wasn't done yet. Oh no he was just beginning.  
Music started to play again.  
It gave both Harry and Draco headaches and they swore that they would kill who ever or whatever was making it play.  
Harry started to sing, "Feelings" By The Offspring. (AN: Hehe. Yet again I'm advertising! One day The Offspring shall rule! Mwa ha ha ha…Ok maybe not rule but you get the idea.)  
  
  
"Feelings!  
Nothing more then feelings!  
Trying to forget my feelings of hate!  
Imagine!  
The beating of your face!  
Trying to forget my feelings of hate!  
  
Feeling!  
For all my life I'll feel it!  
I wish I'd never met you!  
You'll make me sick again!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
Of hate on my mind!  
  
Feeling!  
Feeling like I never liked you  
Feelings like I want to kill you  
Live in my heart!  
  
Feelings!  
Feelings like I wanna deck you  
Feeling I've gotta get you  
Out of my life!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
The hate's in my eyes!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
Your not vary nice!  
  
GO!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
Of hate on my mind!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
Get out of my life!  
  
Feeling! Woh woh woh! Feeling! Woh woh woh!  
Get out of my…life!"  
  
Malfoy looked dumb struck as Harry bowed and almost fell over.  
Malfoy looked Homicidal just like Harry had.  
Then Harry turned around and smiled at him.  
It wasn't the nice kind of smile, but whenever Harry smiled Draco's knees felt weak. (AN: Awwwww! How sweat! ^_~)  
Every one went back to talking not even noticing that Harry was still standing in the pudding.  
Harry walked to the end of the table (knocking over about eighteen goblet's of punch and stepping in two dish's of food on the way.)  
And jumped of almost falling on his butt.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Draco standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I tal…talk to you?" He asked almost falling over from being so drunk.  
They both knew that they would have major hangovers in the morning.  
  
"Sure old buddy old pal of mine!" said Harry sounding corny and putting an arm around Draco's shoulder.  
They walked into the Entrance Hall and up the stare case.  
They stopped at the top.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Really? Why not just say it? Or Say it slowly or really fast or kind of fast or some what fast but still just slow enough so that I can understand what your saying or maybe really really slowly would be better or perhaps just talk like you always do. LikE ThiS WoUld AlsO bE JuSt FiNE." Harry said not getting what Draco meant.  
  
"But Nobodysbitch doesn't like it when people talk like that." Draco told Harry kindly.  
  
"How bout dis way? Wood dat b ok?"  
  
"No she doesn't like that either."  
  
"Hmmmmmm."  
  
"I think I'll just tell you like I always do."  
  
"Ok. My head was starting to hurt from thinking of more ways that you could tell me."  
  
"Harry I think I Wuv u! ::BONK!:: Sorry! I mean I think I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Yes! Really really!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Scandalous!" They both said at the same time and then started to giggle like schoolgirls that have had too much sugar.  
  
They ran away holding hands to find some empty closet somewhere.  
  
  
THE END...Or is it?  
  
  
  
  
I wrote this in one hour. Don't look at me like that I had to type up the lyrics from the songs and that took awhile.  
The rest I wrote after.  
I might Write another chapter if I get enough reviews.  
  
~Nobodysbitch  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.  
I own the plot of this story.......And Oliver Wood!  
::Out of know where J.K. Rowling come's up to Nobodysbitch::  
"Did you just say tha you own Oliver Wood?"  
"yes! Yes I did and there nothing you can do!"  
::J.K. Rowling turns Nobodysbitch into a pancake with a Sleage hammer she had behind her back::  
"Ok! Ok! I only own The plot. Why you hit so hard?" 


End file.
